


Precipitate

by gokkyun



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Minor Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacCready's greed has gotten him into all kinds of situations. This one is new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precipitate

**Author's Note:**

> This happened after I got the flu and was too dizzy to play but not too dizzy to write. 
> 
> Kinda experimental thing on how to write my Sole & MacCready. Very slight spoilers for Mac's personal quest . Some swearing. Enjoy, comments etc. very much appreciated.

It has become an odd thing to go on without the constant witty remarks or barked complains about nearly anything trivial from Samuel's slightly younger companion. And what's even more odd is the fact that aforementioned companion, namely Robert Joseph MacCready, isn't quite keeping up Sam's pace as of today, staying almost uncomfortably far behind. All of this is most likely due to the injury on his ankle.

"Wait up.", RJ finally complains from quite a few steps behind Sam, who does as he's being told while turning around with a concerned look on his face. 

"You know, me carrying your rifle doesn't exactly solve the main problem of your limping.", the older man says as MacCready finally catches up to him, the movement of his left leg looking more than just uncomfortably awkward. "We should just rest up until you're better and can actually walk faster than an encumbered brahmin.". 

MacCready clicks his tongue as he looks up to the half a head taller Sam, annoyed by the concerned gaze lingering in his amber eyes. "I told you it's fine. I know I'm slowing us down, but at least we're moving. You wanna get back to Diamond City to give this guy his wife's ring back. Heck, for once I wanna return there as quickly as possible, too.". 

"Maybe you shouldn't have been reckless to begin with, MacGreedy.", Sam jokes, a playful smirk crossing his lips as he puts his gloved hand under his chin, stroking his 'Lone Wanderer' beard. At least that's what John in Diamond City called it. Whatever that name meant. 

"I told you not to call me that.", MacCready hisses now, a frown forming on his young yet rough features. There are not a lot of things he dislikes or even hates about his purportedly boss although he could surely go without the stupid variants the man creates of his first, middle and last name. "And well, caps were always a bigger priority in my book than my safety. It might've been dumb to get them from a gunner's dead boy while we were still fighting, but you know me ...".

Sam is unable to hold back the chuckle those words cause. "I sure do.", he says as he kneels down in front of MacCready, pulling the slightly bloodied pant leg up to check on the wound. The shot from a calibrated ten millimeter pistol had passed clean through the younger man's flesh and left an oozing albeit small wound. Moving like this should still hurt quite a bit and considering RJ isn't the biggest fan of drugs, it makes their travels as of right now even harder. "Y'know what, I think it might be the fastest and probably most convenient if I just carry you.", Sam suggest without giving it a second thought, looking up to MacCready. 

A questioning and almost offended look settles on RJ's face in return, his eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know if that's a good idea. It'll look really fu- - weird.".

"Not gonna look any more weird than that time when a bunch of mole rats woke us up and we had to fight 'em off naked just for those damned caravan guards to look at us as if we were high on Jet.", Samuel explains with a grin dancing around the corners of his lips as he hands MacCready both of their hunting rifles.

Seeing as he doesn't have much of a choice with this, MacCready simply replies with an amused snort before throwing the two weapon's rifle slings over his right shoulder. "So, piggyback?".

"I suppose.", Sam answers. He's still crouched down and stays that way as MacCready walks around him, awkwardly climbing onto his broad back, careful not to scrap the black leather jacket that once belonged to Kellogg. Samuel immediately grabs the younger man's upper legs as he stands up, movement careful yet swift. "Is this alright?". 

"Y-Yeah.", MacCready murmurs although there's obvious embarrassment as well as hesitation in his voice. It fades more and more with every step Sam takes and RJ actually finds comfort in this way of travelling, resting his head on the older man's shoulders while his arm wrap around his boss' broad chest. The feeling of Samuel's body this close to his isn't new to MacCready anymore and yet this kind of contact still causes a blissful warmth as well as an indescribable feeling of security to spread in his stomach. He can't help but to close his eyes as he presses his face further into the crook of Sam's neck, nuzzling it and taking in the full and harsh smell of sweat and gunpowder. It's odd how that mixture makes him feel more at home than anything else in this rotten world does anymore, the feeling so strong and secure that he doesn't even notice how light his head and body become as he steps further and further into the comfort of sleep. 

The sound of rain drumming against wood as well as the cracking of fire pull RJ out of the mellow darkness surrounding him and back to reality. A grunt leaves him as he tries to force his eyes open, blinking a few times before succeeding and ultimately wishing he didn't as the pain in his ankle shoots through his whole body. With effort he looks around; the wooden walls of a pre-war house surround him, a low fire burning bright in a chimney in front of him while MacCready himself is laying down on a faded grey mattress, although its condition by far not the worst he's seen. 

A sudden gunshot startles RJ and he looks around faster, panic and dizziness spreading through his head and body as he sees Samuel's small bag, his fancy oversized wristwatch as well as both of their hunting rifles lying around next to the mattress - but no sign of the Sam himself. Without hesitating for a second there, MacCready tries to get up but fails miserably to his own surprise, both of his legs feeling numb while his head feels like a pack brahmin had stepped on it. "Don't bother.", comes a familiar voice from the other end of the room, MacCready following the voice to gaze upon Sam, who steps down a flight of stairs. "You were wailing around while sleeping so I took the liberty to give you some Med-X. To ease the pain, y'know. I know you aren't too keen of drugs, but t'was only a little. And hey, shit's gotta be good for something.". 

"Oh.", MacCready grunts, the several and fast spoken words making his mind even blurrier than it already is. "What happened up there? And why the fu- on earth are we in here anyways?". 

"It's raining.", Samuel replies as he steps closer to the mattress, sitting down next to it while taking a drag of the glowing cigarette in his hand and dropping the ten millimeter pistol from his other. "And I mean the nuclear kind. You hate getting wet, I hate getting radiated. So ya, I decided a break would be nice. Until dawn. And just cleaned some ghouls upstairs. Guess this mattress got contributed by whoever was here first but was too fuckin' scared of them.".

MacCready takes a deep breath as he lays back down, letting his right hand travel through his brown hair that isn't covered by his hat for once. The smell of rain, wood and smoke suddenly tingle in his nose. "I could really use a smoke right now.", he murmurs.

"Coming right up.", Sam replies with a smirk as he's quick to get onto the mattress and over MacCready, positioning his legs next to the other man's body. He watches as RJ opens his deep blue eyes in mild surprise, watches as those eyes fixate on Samuel's fingers that lead the cigarette still lingering in his hand to his own mouth, lips closing around it. Its then that Sam's free hand is on MacCready's warm face, calloused thumb brushing over the younger man's thin lower lip.

Swallowing, MacCready obeys to the silent request - or maybe even demand -, spreading his lips just so Samuel can lean down, forcing their mouths together. A sensation settles in RJ's mouth a mere second later, travelling to his head and down to his stomach, the taste of smoke delivered by Sam's rough and familiar mouth against his own a dazzling experience. MacCready takes the smoke into his own mouth while unwillingly making a soft noise in the back of his throat as his boss pulls back. He closes his eyes and rides on the blurred feeling in his head and the taste in his oral cavity before he exhales the cigarette's heavy smoke with a shiver.

"I'm afraid that was our last cigarette for now, so I wanted to savor it for both of us. Kinda. Y'know.", Sam explains as he presses the cigarette's butt into the dirty wooden floor next to the mattress, not moving away from the position above MacCready. But there's no answer coming from the younger man, instead his small and rough hands suddenly wrap around Sam's neck, pulling him back down and their lips back against each other. 

Samuel's mind blanks out for a second there as he looks down into MacCready's eyes that are tightly shut, a faint flush slowly but certainly making its way onto his prominent cheekbones while his eyebrows are drawn together. Not one to deny the unveiled need lingering in the established kiss, Sam starts to move his lips against MacCready's, slowly, savoring the kiss although excitement spreads through him as he feels the insisting press of RJ's tongue against his mouth. It doesn't take him long to open up but in the end its him who presses his wet tongue into the warmth of MacCready's mouth, who in return sighs with mixed protest and pleasure through his nose.

The other's tongue gently caressing over his thin lower lip makes MacCready's entire body shiver, his rough voice forming a groan in the back of his throat as it slides into his mouth, swiping under his own tongue as they intertwine. Low and wet noises fill the air a mere second later, ringing in his ears and almost completely blending out the rain and thunder from the outside as well as the cracking fire next to them. It's not long now that RJ's need for air becomes far too dire, abruptly interrupting the kiss by pulling his back to rest onto the mattress once more. "Whoa.", he mumbles as he forces his eyes back open, immediately meeting Sam's questioning gaze. "I don't know what the heck happened there - I just ... the dam- - the drug ... I'm-", he continues, his right hand moving from his Samuel's neck down to his own pants, roughly cupping his awakened erection through them. 

"No shame in being horny.", Sam says, his gloved hands searching for the belt over MacCready's middle that holds his torn jacket in place while keeping the younger man's gaze. 

A frown settles on RJ's face in return, although he complies and sits up as Sam pulls the rugged jacket off his shoulders. "Shut up, this is your fault. And not even in the usual way. My head's so fuck- damn-, man, fuck it, its fucking dizzy.". 

"Just calm down, I'll take care of it.", the older man says with a low and calm voice, noticing just how slurred MacCready's words are - even more than usual. So now he's making quick work of RJ's scarf, leaving him in his faded green long-sleeved shirt and his trousers with its several pouches and small belts. Not letting the man under him wait any longer, Sam's lips settle down onto MacCready's neck, pressing hard kisses against the hot skin there while sucking on it every now and then, satisfied as it lures a couple of low groans from the younger man. 

In the meantime Samuel shuffles on the mattress a few times until he's settled between MacCready's legs instead of next to them, who willingly - maybe even unconsciously - spreads them in return. Before continuing, Sam pulls off his gloves, carelessly dropping them next to MacCready's already shed clothes. His hands then work on RJ's trousers, fighting with the button and the zipper there while his lips press more and more open-mouthed kisses against the younger man's neck.

A shiver travels through MacCready's body in response to the lips and occasional teeth scrapping on his neck and he can't help but to drop his head to the side, granting Sam even more skin to work on. The younger man's hands find their way from the older man's neck up to his head in the meantime, calloused fingertips gently caressing over the shaved sides while admiring the slightly spiked up black hair in the middle before a moan forces its way through MacCready lips, caused by the air hitting his now freed erection. Without giving it a thought, MacCready lifts his hips off the mattress, giving Samuel the ability to pull his pants and underwear down with one swift motions, impatiently tugging on them as he pulls them not only over RJ's front but also over the small curve of his ass.

Silently praising himself for having taken off MacCready's boots earlier already, Sam roughly slides the two pieces of clothing, including pouches and small belts, off those thin legs. He's careful as he comes across the probably still aching wound although Samuel took the time to wrap an actual clean bandage over it while the younger man was out. After all, his companion wouldn't allow the two of them to take a short break just to lay some "useless" bandages on - and even after they'll have visited an actual doctor tomorrow it will surely take the next day or three for MacCready to allow a switch of those bandages without bickering - or some infamous sarcasm. "You alright over there?", Sam asks as he removes the faded white socks from RJ's feet, throwing them onto his sheath pants and underwear before carefully massaging around the swollen skin of the wound.

"As good as I ever felt with a freaking bullet wound.", MacCready jokes although his voice is raw and husky, words slurred. He watches with half-lidded eyes as Sam's hand is on his upper left leg, slightly lifting it while spreading it further. The older man's mouth settles on RJ's inner thigh, placing gentle kisses here and there and MacCready swallows hard as he notices how these kisses travel further and further up. A familiar feeling spreads through his stomach soon enough and he isn't sure whether he dreads what is coming or if he's excited for it. After all, it's been barely a month since the two of them had this long yet relieving talk about their feelings and maybe two weeks when their awkward first kisses turned into messy hands on each other's cock but damn, MacCready's excitement definitely overweighs as he feels Sam's warm breath ghost over the tip of his twitching erection.

Without further delay Sam's hands shift positions, finding their way under MacCready's small, naked ass, pulling his groin closer and further up. He licks his lips then, once, twice, before leaning down, bringing his tongue against the base of the younger man's shaft and leading it all the way up to the swollen tip, slowly closing his mouth around it, teasingly sucking on it. And while his mouth and tongue are busy finding the right angle of pleasure, Samuel's amber eyes are stuck on MacCready's by now flushed face, watching as the man closes his already half-lidded eyes while parting his narrow lips in return, a pile of pleasured moans slipping past them.

The warm wetness surrounding his cock slowly but certainly wraps MacCready's mind in an even mistier feeling, his whole body tensing up as Sam's thick tongue drags itself up and down the underside of his erection and the vein pulsating there with need. But it doesn't stop at that as RJ feels the exact movements of the older man, how his tongue plays and teases around the oversensitive slit of his shaft, how his cock slowly descends deeper and deeper into the comfortably warm mouth while those greedy fingers of Sam dig into his ass. So in return, MacCready's back arches, his toes curling against the faded mattress below them while his hands are still gently digging into Samuel's halfway shaved head, urging him to go faster in a not so subtle way.

Not sure whether it is the drug or the simple feeling of being pleased by a wet and welcoming mouth in at least three months - and if Sam guesses correctly probably a lot more -, he could feel just how much MacCready enjoys this, body trembling with unsuppressed desire around Samuel's hands and mouth and beneath his own body. And even though he knows that the two of them won't get past a blowjob as off today because the younger man is far too carried away already, Sam cherishes this more than anything else in a damn long time. He cherishes it as his nose hits RJ's groin and the nest of soft dark curls resting there, taking in the entirety of the other's cock while swallowing and moaning around it and not even minding as the younger man wants to push his throbbing erection even deeper with a uncontrolled jerk of his hips. And after all, seeing MacCready like this is something else - throwing his head back with overwhelming sensation, breath stuck in the back of his throat as wet gasps leave his mouth which he tries to muffle with the back of his hand that has traveled up there by now.

By now Sam has set up a fast and relentless pace, bobbing his head back and forth, over and over again, his tongue moving along the full length of the pulsating cock while occasionally pushing against the by now leaking slit. Of course it doesn't help much that the thrusts and pushes of MacCready's hips become more and more frantic and even though it causes Samuel's breath to hitch in the back of his throat, he doesn't want to deny the younger man's unbridled movements. After all, both of them need and always will need these kind of moments, moments of unrestrained pleasure, whether it is to forget who and what they've lost or to simply clear their heads of the thoughts laying heavy on their minds for an hour or two. MacCready isn't Sam's first man but if he'll have it his way, the mercenary will surely be his last. 

"Y-Yo-", MacCready whispers between moans and whimpers, moving his hand from his mouth to his forehead, placing it in the mess of his brown hair. With effort he opens his eyes and looks down to Sam whose amber eyes gaze back at him with a ravenous look and the younger man can't restrain a broken groan escaping his mouth, an embarrassing whimper following up on it as he pushes his aching cock forward into the wet warmth. "I-I'm f-fuck- close-", he murmurs, feeling how the tightness in his stomach becomes too much, too damn much. 

MacCready then feels a vibration around his cock which is caused by a long hum from Sam, indicating that he understands - but apparently doesn't care as the older man simply increases the speed of his messy pumps and the precise flicks of his tongue. "Oh - c'mon ... d-don't!", MacCready whimpers lowly, squeezing his eyes back shut while one of his hands trembles on top of Samuel's head while the other digs into the fabric of his long-sleeved shirt, holding onto it as if his dear life depends on it. "Fuck, f-fuck", he cries out in contrast to his whimpers then, repeating the usually dreaded curse word like a chant as the twisted heat in his stomach and cock send him over the edge with a rough shudder shaking up his whole body, releasing his orgasm into the older man's waiting mouth. 

The little shakes of MacCready's orgasm that follow are long yet soft and its only after they stop that Sam sits up on his knees, giving the younger man a half-grin as he wipes over his mouth with the back of his for once ungloved hand. "You really need to watch your language there if you wanna keep your good-guy attitude up.", he says while undoing the zipper of his leather jacket. 

Another of his by now common frowns settles straight on MacCready's face while he searches one of the many pouches of his undressed pants for a package of more or less preserved pre-war tissue. "You know, the gunners always told me that I have a terrible sense of humor but I think yours would've gotten you killed. Because that right there was probably the dumbest thing I ever heard after a fuck- da-", MacCready clicks his tongue, his brain still working way too slow for his taste. "After what you just did.". 

"I guess you're right. Even I'm getting sick of myself.", Samuel says in a joking manner as he sheds the armor off his shoulders before dropping it together with the leather jacket, carelessly kicking his shoes off before slipping out of his pants as well. He then finally drags a black, holey blanket up from the end of the mattress, covering himself and MacCready with it as he lies down next to the younger man.

A sigh leaves MacCready as he throws the used tissue into the fire still cracking behind Sam, watching it for a second before switching his attention to the older man. He shuffles closer to him, careful as their naked legs and feet intertwine under the blanket as his wound still isn't the most comfortable thing to deal with and might not be for a long time. "Not saying I'm getting tired of you. Just saying you're an idiot.", MacCready says then, the corners of his thin lips curling up into that full and cheeky smile of his while his hands settle on Sam's warm and softly flushed face.

"I can live with that as long as you can.", Samuel replies with a hushed whisper, closing his eyes as he presses his forehead against MacCready's. The low and light-hearted chuckle from the younger man is barely audible due to the harsh cracking of the fire and the violent thunder in the night sky and yet it is all Sam could hear.


End file.
